dramafandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Nojima Shinji
thumb|Nojima Shinji Perfil *'Nome:' 野島伸司 *'Nome (romaji):' Nojima Shinji *'Profissão:' Escritor *'Data de Nascimento:' 04/03/1965 *'Local de Nascimento:' Niigata, Japão *'Signo:' Peixes Sobre Shinji Com a chegada do "drama em moda" no final dos anos 80 a TV japonesa foi ao mesmo tempo abençoada e amaldiçoada. Ela lançou a carreira de dezenas de talentos, mas em sua desvantagem, criou um vácuo na cultura da TV dominado pela moda que prevaleceu até os anos 90. Alguns roteiristas lutaram para introduzir alguns temas sérios nos programas em que eles trabalhavam e um deles foi Nojima Shinji. Quando a bolha econômica fez com que sua presença caisse, Nojima estava afastado em Aomori, a província mais ao norte de Honshu. Ele nasceu em 1965, e largou o colégio antes da formatura, e o seu primeiro emprego foi em uma fábrica de produção de latas. Foi com esta experiência que o fez entrar em desespero e tentar em concurso para roteiro de TV patrocinado pela Fuji TV. "Eu achei o meio de estabelecer a minha própria identidade," foi o que ele admitiu francamente em uma recente entrevista. "Se não tivesse sido o roteiro, poderia ter sido qualquer outra coisa." Ele se mudou para Tokyo e conseguiu um trabalho de meio período em um restaurante, enquanto trabalhava durante o dia em um processador de texto de segunda mão. O seu roteiro que ganhou a competição virou Kimi ga Uso wo Tsuita (You Lied / Você mentiu), e foi lançado nas telas em 1988. Entretanto, este não foi o final de seus problemas; não tendo um treinamento formal, ele teve que aprender por conta própria como escrever, e por diversas vezes, acabando com roteiros impraticáveis. Entretanto, Nojima arranjou uma maneira de conseguir colocar no ar uma série por ano, e emplacou o seu primeiro grande sucesso em 1991 com Hyakuikkaime no Puropozu (101 Proposals / 101 Propostas), a história de um assalariado fracassado que não podia desistir da garota que ele amava. Com o estouro da crise da bolha no começo dos anos 90, o Japão começou a entrar em crise, e Nojima tomou o risco de injetar alguns comentários sociais em seus trabalhos. Como resultado, o drama Kou Kou Kyoushi (High School Teacher / Professores Colegiais) da TBS em 1993, estimulou uma tempestade de controvérsias e pronunciou assustadoramente os problemas das violências juvenis que preocupam as autoridades Japoneses até os dias de hoje. Também em 1993, a Fuji TV lançou o seu drama Hitotsu Yane no Shita (Under the Same Roof / Embaixo do mesmo teto), com um olhar mais positivo da vida da família moderna, incluindo também a sua primeira parte escrita por um ator não japonês. Esta série mostrou o seu grande sucesso nas audiências. Nojima continuou a escrever dramas elegantes, e centrados no amor para a Fuji TV, enquanto trabalhava em séries mais substanciais para a TBS. No começo do ano ele se lançou no tratamento de pacientes com problemas mentais em Seija no Koushin (When The Saints Go Marching In), um triste show mostrando um lado melodramático. Recentemente finalizou Seikimatsu no Uta (The Last Song / A última canção), a sua estréia na NTV, que foi marcado por outra partida em estilo. Ele faz uma abordagem impulsiva entre os sonhos do passado e do futuro de dois homens idosos desconcertantes, e é um sinal da direção que Nojima gostaria de explorar em sua histórias futuras. "As pessoas e a moda mudam," foi o que Nojima comentou pessoalmente, "mas a essência da natureza humana não." ''--- Escrito po John Paul Catton, com modificações de groink'' Dramas como Roteirista *Algernon ni Hanataba wo (TBS, 2015) *Oniichan, gacha (NTV, 2015) *Platonic (BS Premium, 2014) *49 (NTV, 2013) *Risou no Musuko (NTV, 2012) *GOLD (Fuji TV, 2010) *Love Shuffle (TBS, 2009) *Bara no nai Hanaya (Fuji TV, 2008) *Aikurushii (TBS, 2005) *Koinu no Waltz (NTV, 2004) *Pride (Fuji TV, 2004) *Kou Kou Kyoushi 2003 (TBS, 2003) *Golden Bowl (NTV, 2002) *Strawberry on the Shortcake (TBS, 2001) *Food Fight (NTV, 2000) *Utsukushii Hito (TBS, 1999) *Seikimatsu no Uta (NTV, 1998) *Seija no Koushin (TBS, 1998) *Hitotsu Yane no Shita 2 (Fuji TV, 1997) *Miseinen (TBS, 1995) *Kono yo no Hate (Fuji TV, 1994) *Ningen Shikkaku (TBS, 1994) *Kou Kou Kyoushi (TBS, 1993) *Hitotsu Yane no Shita (Fuji TV, 1993) *Ai to iu Nano Moto ni (Fuji TV, 1992) *101st Marriage Proposal (Fuji TV, 1991) *Suteki na Kataomoi (Fuji TV, 1990) *Aishiatteru Kai (Fuji TV, 1989) *Kimi ga Uso wo Tsuita (Fuji TV, 1988) Dramas como Ator *Lipstick (Fuji TV, 1999) Prêmios *'56º Television Drama Academy Awards:' Melhor Roteiro por Bara no nai Hanaya * 16º Television Drama Academy Awards (25/03/1998): Melhor Roteiro por Seija no Koushin (1998) * 7º Television Drama Academy Awards (20/12/1995): Melhor Roteiro por Miseinen (1995) * 2º Television Drama Academy Awards (21/09/1994): Melhor Roteiro por Ningen Shikkaku (1994) Links Externos *Diario Online Categoria:JRoteirista